The majority of patients suffering from chronic hepatitis are infected with either chronic hepatitis B virus (HBV), chronic hepatitis C virus (HCV) or autoimmune disease. While each type is associated with certain distinct characteristics, generally speaking, chronic hepatitis can progress to cirrhosis and hepatic failure. Unfortunately, there are few effective treatments for hepatitis. For example, treatment of autoimmune chronic hepatitis is generally limited to immunosuppressive treatment with corticosterioids. For the treatment of hepatitis B and C, the FDA has approved administration of recombinant interferon alpha. However, interferon alpha is associated with a number of dose-dependent adverse effects, including thrombocytopenia, leukopenia, bacterial infections, and influenza-like symptoms. Indeed, normal interferon alpha dosing parameters for the treatment of chronic hepatitis B require discontinuance or dosing adjustment in approximately 20-50% of patients. Other agents used to treat chronic hepatitis B or C include the nucleoside analog ribovirin and ursodeoxycholic acid; however, neither has been shown to be very effective. [See Medicine, (D. C. Dale and D. D. Federman, eds.) (Scientific American, Inc., New York), 4:VIII: 1-8 (1995)].
Indeed, current therapies do not effectively prevent or cure hepatitis C or the hepatic fibrosis associated with the disease. Clearly, new alternative treatment methods and agents are needed and would be welcomed by those plagued by hepatitis C who either cannot tolerate available treatment regimens or who are refractory to those regimens.